The Secret Six
by Rigel7sold
Summary: The one caper too big for the Titans. Way too big.
1. Seven Samurai

The Secret Six

By Rigel7Sold

Disclaimer (also datclaimer): You know the drill. I own barely any of this; Just the original characters contained within. Everything belongs to respective owners.

Summary: The one caper too big for...everyone.

Prologue: Seven Samurai

_From the Journal of King Faraday; Entry dated June 5, 2006_

_It's Robert's birthday tomorrow. I hate Robert's birthday. I never know what to get him. But, more pressing matters are at hand. Robert will understand. The world always comes before everything else. Super cession is a glorious thing. There've been a number of disturbances in and around the Jump City, California area. Acts of random violence by a local gang- Johnny Rancid and the Wrex Pistols. Not normally my area, but it's work. It's my job to save the world from itself, every day. Over 70 of anonymous tip-offs originate from Checkmate, for problems too minor for the Knights but still deplorable in their own way._

_It's weird. Every day gets a little darker. It started a few weeks ago. It's just this bizarre sort of buildup. Not a good sign. Eh. Such is life. _

_King_

King Faraday is the head of Checkmate, the world's top espionage agency. Whether MI6, CIA, GRU, or RG, all agents work for Checkmate, ultimately.

A former agent himself (CIA, 1969-1983), Faraday knows a thing or two about the game. It hasn't changed all that much, really. Checkmate has averted wars through international cooperation. Its most crowning achievement was when such cooperation saved the world.

But that's a story for another time.

Today is just as dark as yesterday. Not better, not worse. As close as a good sign as he's likely to get today. He walks to the building beaming with a sort of pride. Martin Faraday hit it on the head when he named his son "King," he thinks.

Eventually, he makes his way into the main control room, staffed by some of the more brilliant minds available. There are portraits on the walls of those who didn't make it, like Vladimir Dinamit and "Lucky Luciano" Morelli. Fine agents, finer men; not one of them deserved to go out the way they did. Faraday takes a moment to think of this. He would have taken longer, but his thoughts were interrupted by urgency.

"Sir, I'm receiving word from Dispatch. They've issued a Red Alert. I'm hearing that it's a code... Code 888, sir. Details are not forthcoming as to what-"

King Faraday's heart sinks. His face doesn't show it, but he is filled with terror. He prayed that this day never come. He didn't hear the rest of the communications officer's words. He didn't need to. He knew all he had to know. His mind goes blank for a moment. Seconds later, it explodes into a hurricane of emotion. But he knows. He must rectify this. At first struggling for words, he issues his command. There's no turning back now.

"Agent Savage, run the numbers on the Six. Operation Vicegrip has begun."

Shortly after saying these words, his head drops into his hands. Mere minutes later, a the main monitor is called to his attention, displaying the following list, as well as photographs

Mr. One – Garfield Logan, alias Beast Boy/Changeling/Animal Man

Mr. Two – Seymour Blakely, alias See-More

Ms. Three – Antoinette Monetti, alias Argent

Mr. Four – Roman Mulcibre, alias Vulcan/Fiero

Mr. Five – Wildebeest

Mr. Six – Robert Sissons, alias Mr. Six

Looking over the list, King Faraday felt a little better, but not much. Well, at least he knew what he was doing for Robert's birthday. He was putting him to work.

"Agent Crowley, get me full bios on every one of them. I want powers, history, and psychological profiles, by 6:00. Agents Hawkins and Dupond: assemble the Six and take them to the main Briefing Room immediately. God help us..."

Central Control was somewhat disrupted once he gave these orders. Everything seemed to be falling apart. King Faraday, with all the stoicism he'd learned to project in times of crisis, calmly pressed a button on his chair. While this action was puzzling to those who caught it, as it had no apparent effect, well...

Marseilles, France. 6:30 P.M. In the home of Robert Sissons, aging retired secret agent, something was amiss. Opening an old closet and taking out his former uniform – a black business suit, he reached into the coat pocket, finding a small electronic device that was beeping like mad and blinking red.

"Faraday," he said, realization dawning on him. There was a knock at his door. Taking a moment to change into the suit, he opened the door and came quietly.

Wldebeest had just regained contact with his herd a few months ago; It was difficult getting back to the Serengeti in his native Tanzania, but he was glad he made it in time for the annual migration. It was late; the sun had set several hours ago. He was about to go to bed, but he heard something stir, and thought it harmless to investigate. There was a man, a rarity in these parts. He spoke to Wildebeest in Swahili, the only human language he fully understood. The situation was explained to him in terms he found familiar; Mother Earth needs him.

He went along without fuss.

It was the middle of the summer in Chicago. And if Roman Mulcibre, had anything to say about it, it was only going to get hotter. In January, he was a no-good hood, pulling petty theft to make ends meet. But in April, things really started looking up. He found the Flame Gauntlets. Details get hazy, but once they were on, they weren't coming off. With them, he had total control over, complete resistance to, and the ability to create fire. And in vast quantities, too. He fought back, on his own terms, and gained a level of notoriety.

And so, he was called to the attention of Checkmate. He'd just burned down an outpost used by the local Mafia when he saw them. Two guys, dressed nattily despite the weather. He made a run for it, taking them to be cops, but they eventually cut him off. They elucidated the situation's intricacies, and he eventually agreed to come with them, if begrudgingly. When Checkmate bluffs you, you believe them.

For Argent, life was good. After that Brotherhood of Evil fiasco, she had taken a break from playing the superhero angle, and for several weeks had just hung around the ancestral dwelling of the Monettis, Monetti Manor in Hertfordshire. After speaking with the men from Checkmate, her reservations stood largely with the fact that her father was not in, and she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. They reassured her that she would have all the time she needed, later, and took her with them.

See-More could use a change of scenery. Living with the other five has been pretty... bad. Kyd Wykkyd is an alright guy, and a great listener, but there's no way to carry a conversation with him unless you want him to write. Gizmo is a bit of a jerk, Billy's company is somewhat... exasperating, and while Mammoth is usually the life of the party, he's been more and more quiet since Shimmer came to live with them. It'd be a little less weird if she weren't his sister, he thinks.

He saw them coming a mile away. And, contrary to what they were prepared for, he was down for whatever.

Beast Boy's been a little down lately. While he appreciates the friend he has, he sort of wants the friend he doesn't have more. Even though he knows it's over, he can't help but think of her. Pushing the thought out of his head, he got up to get the door. Normally, he'd have slammed the door on anybody he didn't know, especially when he is in one of his states.

But he was immediately greeted with

"Good evening, Mr. Logan. I am Agent Hawkins, and this is Agent Dupond. Your planet needs you. You are required to come with us, if you have any reservations, that's your problem. You'll have all the time you need for goodbyes later. Am I understood, Mr. Logan?"

He was shocked. Nobody talks to him like that. He hadn't yet decided whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Dumbfounded, he managed a weak, "A-alright," before following them into their car.


	2. Six Feet Under the Gun

The Secret Six

By Rigel7Sold

Disclaimer: You know how I don't own anything (except for all the characters you've never heard of). And if you don't, I'm _really _going to cause some trouble.

Summary: The Menace reveals itself, as we creep ever toward oblivion

Chapter One: Six Feet Under the Gun

The main Briefing Room is in the Information Wing, on the first floor of the massive Checkmate Central building. It is a darkish room, with computer monitors all over it, and is frequently "decorated" with various items to assist in the briefing. Today, there are six chairs set up in front of the main monitor, containing, in order from left to right, "Beast Boy," "See-More," "Argent," "Vulcan," Wildebeest, and Mr. Six. Except for the last one, those names are unacceptable, thinks Faraday as he is about to begin. Taking a deep breath, he prepares himself.

"Hello. My name is King Faraday. I am the head of Checkmate, and right now, you are in _my_ house. I'd just like to remind you of that, should any of you ever even think for one second of stepping out of line. In my house, you follow my rules, end of story, please hold all questions until the end of the lecture. Alright, let's do this."

Another deep breath. The tough guy act is harder than he remembers.

"You are the Secret Six, the last, best hope for the salvation of Earth as we know it. Several months of continuous study, testing and investigation have indicated that you are the perfect blend of Power and Persona to save the world. As of right now, you are the six most important people on the planet. Congratulations, kids, you just hit the big time."

Confusion filled the room. Wildebeest's temper was about to show itself before he thought of the last time. He wasn't sure why he was here or what the man was saying. But he remembers what his mission was, as it was briefly outlined for him before.

See-More's pupil assumed the form of a question mark. Beast Boy beamed with pride at the "most important" remark. Argent was speechless, which was probably for the best. Vulcan wasn't paying much attention. He loved the way the room looked. Mr. Six payed especial attention. Checkmate dusted off one of its greatest veterans for its most important mission, he reasoned; Might as well give it all you've got.

Again surveying the room, Faraday realized that he should probably open the floor to questions. "Details will be forthcoming. Any questions?"

Hands went up faster than you'd think.

"Yeah, so what are we doing, exactly?" Vulcan asked cannily. He knows he's hot stuff, but even a guy like him needs a little explanation.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you until the mission begins. It's a matter of security." came the churlish reply. He immediately regretted opening the floor.

"But you said the world is in danger, "said Argent, sheepishly.

"It is. And I don't need any of you endangering it further."

There was one question that weighed on nearly everyone's mind.

Vulcan was the one to ask it.

"Yeah, what if we don't want to?"

Faraday hated punks like this. He'll just have to set him straight.

"Because you're here. Either you come willingly or we take you against your will. The fate of the world is in the balance. I figured that would be motivation enough..." A brief pause. Walking to a nearby table, he picked up six folders that had been on it.

"Because We've got something you want."

Opening one of the folders, he was happy to see which one he picked.

"Vulcan has one living relative: A sister he learned about when I mentioned her right now." As he spoke, a picture came up on the monitor behind him of the sister.

"Do this for us, and we'll take you to her." He delivered with that a look that could kill, if looks could do that.

Mr. Six had had enough. "King, please, leave the boy alone. Tell me what this is."

A long sigh. He knew he couldn't turn down a request from Robert.

One of his hands covering his eyes, he spoke with maximum seriousness.

"It's _him, _Robert."

That shut him up quick, thought Faraday. But that was no way to do it... he might still be upset about last time.

Bringing focus back onto himself, Faraday began, "Alright. We're done here for the day. Follow the agents out of the room. You're going home for the night. You are expected to take care of any business you may have before 6:00 A.M., tomorrow. We'll be coming for you again. You'll learn everything you need to after that."

With that, they dispersed. It was a melancholy scene at the Tower after Beast Boy had left. Raven was inwardly afraid that he'd killed himself or gotten himself killed in some dusty corner of the City. He didn't do much to lighten the mood when he got back, especially since he knew he couldn't tell them anything and he didn't think of a cover story. After a brief argument with Robin, he retired to his room to get some rest. Miraculously getting up at 5:30, he went to watch some TV in the living room when he found someone already there.

"Oh, hi Raven."

"You're going somewhere."

Damn. He's been found out. Evasive maneuvers!

"What? What makes you think-"

"When's the last time I ever thought about anything? I know. Where?" Damn, was she in an even worse mood than usual?

"I.. I can't tell you, and I won't, so don't even-"

"You don't think you'll be coming back."

"N-no, I might not..."

She hadn't looked at him yet. She was still sitting and he was sanding a few feet behind the couch.

"That's okay. I've accepted it. Anything you'd like to say?" What is she...?

"Kind of. I'm sorry. If you knew, you'd understand. Whatever happens to me, is on me."

He hadn't anticipated getting this emotional about it. He hadn't thought about not coming back before she mentioned it, really.

"Gar... Of all the friends I've ever had, you're the first. And I mean that. Take care."

She was crying on the inside. But she was doing everything else in there, too...

There was one thing she knew he wanted her to do. And when the time was right, she would strike.

His ride arrived moments later.

See-More didn't wantto deal with this. But, then again, he didn't think he really had to. Let's just see how this works out...

"I'm going out, and I might not make it back alive. Later."

Mammoth and Shimmer were the only ones who responded; Kyd and Shimmer were the only ones who cared. The proclamation elicited another "Later," from Mammoth and a anxious "Uhm, take care, then..." from Shimmer. Eh. What do they know?

Argent couldn't bear to tell her father that he might never see her again. Especially since his heart was... Anyway, she ended up tearfully sneaking out of the house to rendezvous with her transport.

Vulcan waited at the spot where they'd picked him up the first time. He'd done what he could. He didn't have anybody to say goodbye to, truth be told. It was hot. But if he had anything to do with it, it was only going to get hotter.

Wildebeest was actually kept at Cental Control. It wasn't worth the flight to and from Tanzania, and they didn't have the patience to humor him anymore. He didn't care. The herd knew he was gone. He was only worried about their safety, as were they.

It was his birthday. He'd nearly forgotten. It's been so dull ever since Alice...

He'd completed his usual activities by 6:00. He'd gone to Mass earlier than usual, and prayed for a safe tomorrow. He dressed for the occasion. This was going to be one for the history books.

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the middle of a brilliant fortress on some unknown island, terror was being born.

Its name is of no consequence. None has looked upon it in anger and lived.

He sat in the Throne room, pondering. Pondering their next move, calculating his counterattack. The room's large monitor activated. One of his captains has something to report.

"Sir! We've received word that Checkmate has..." said the visibly anxious upstart.

"Checkmate has mobilized her pieces. Excellent. Send for Dr. Death and the others, and have them report to Option. Have you any news of the Illuminati?"

Regaining his nerve, he answered, "Yes sir; the Illuminati have been successfully assimilated."

Chuckling softly to himself, he added an order that would change the course of history.

"Contact Option; Have him call a meeting for me. He'll know the one."


End file.
